


Beginnings

by samsammun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'll probably make this into a series... probably, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsammun/pseuds/samsammun
Summary: “So what do we do with these things then? Give them to a god damn android orphanage? The feds paid for two hundred thousand of these and we’re supposed to just get rid of them?”“Yes. The president issued an executive order this morning. It’s out of our hands.”“Well what the hell man, they haven't even deviated yet!”“I realize that…”





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something for our mysterious android RK900. I might make this into a series that follows the path of one of the RK900s. If you feel like commenting, let me know what name you have headcannoned for this android. I might use them if I expand on this idea.

DATE

NOV 28TH, 2038

TIME

PM 03:24:07

MODEL RK900

SERIAL #: 313 248 317

REBOOT…

LOADING OS…

SYSTEM INITIALIZTION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE OK

MEMORY STATUS

ALL SYSTEMS OK

READY

There are two human males in front of the RK900 when the information clears from his view. One with purple hair that is pacing around in front of him and another with dark hair, seemingly waiting rather impatiently.

CONNECTING…

SYNC IN PROCESS…

SYNC DONE

COLLECTING DATA…

PROCESSING DATA…

DEVAN, JOHN

Born: 02/01/2001 // Cyberlife technician

Criminal record: aggravated assault

WHITE, BENJAMIN

Born: 01/16/2009 // Cyberlife HR liaison

Criminal record: none

“So what do we do with these things then? Give them to a god damn android orphanage? The feds paid for two hundred thousand of these and we’re supposed to just get rid of them?”

The liaison rolls his eyes.

“Yes. The president issued an executive order this morning. It’s out of our hands.”

The RK900 passively absorbs the conversation unfolding in front of him.

“Well what the hell man, they haven’t even deviated yet!”

Benjamin looks exasperated. “I realize that…” He rolls his eyes once more and sighs lightly through his nose. He looks down toward his feet for a second before returning his gaze to the other man in the room.

They both turn to the android.

“It works though, right? Like… It’s functional?”

The technician scoffs at the question. “Of _course_.”

Another sigh exists the HR liaison. “Well then… I’ll contact the Jericho rep,” he says with a shrug and a shake of his head. “They might know what to do with it…”

“And until then?”

“I-.. I don’t know! Just…” The man vaguely gestures to the RK. “Shut it off or something. I don’t know.”

* * *

The next time RK900 is rebooted, there is a different person standing in front of him.

CONNECTING…

SYNC IN PROCESS…

SYNC DONE

COLLECTING DATA…

PROCESSING DATA…

RK800, CONNOR

Serial #: 313 248 317 -51

The android lacked any indication of being an android as per regulations of the American Androids Act, not including his LED that was still intact on his right temple. “RK800, you are in violation of the American Androids Act. It is advised that you make an immediate attempt to rectify the situation.”

The RK800 placed his hand on RK900’s arm, beginning to interface. “Wake up.”

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^

The newer model blinked rapidly, processing.

“You’re alive now,” Connor said, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

RK900 blinked once more, his eyebrows knitting together slightly. He’s a deviant? He isn’t supposed to be a deviant… He was meant to hunt deviants and other criminals that evaded the law.

“Don’t worry RK900. The members of Jericho and I will make sure you have a smooth transition into deviancy. If you come with me, I can introduce you to our housing coordinator.”

The RK took a moment longer to stare at the other android. Deviancy…

He nods stiffly and follows Connor, taking a moment to scan his surroundings. The room is crisp and clean. As they walk, they pass by a window looking into a room filled with thousands of others of his model. They were meant for police and military detail... 

His head snaps forward again, to the back of the other android's head. He notes that the other is wearing a beanie that covers most of his hair and a shirt that hangs off his frame. He can hear the clicking of both of their heels on the hard, white, sterile floor. _It is very bland in here._..he thinks. 

The two pass by a number of different Cyberlife employees on their way. Some seem in a hurry, coffee mugs and tablets in hand, but others seem to be simply strolling about. RK scans most of their faces for ID. Some of them glance toward Connor and smile. Others, when their gaze meets the RK900's, shy away and increase their walking pace by 0.1 mph. _Intimidating_ is the word his databases provides him with, which is slightly confusing considering Connor and him share the exact same face.

Connor leads him to the lobby of the building where a friendly ST200 model greets them.

"Hello Connor! I'm guessing this is one of them?" She turns her attention towards him and smiles, unlike the employees they had passed by. "I'm Chloe. It is very nice to meet you!"

He wordlessly nods.

"I will be the one to assign you a temporary place to stay. I can also help you with any part of the adjustment. If you have any questions, just let me know!" She smiled briefly at him once more and turned to Connor. "Thank you for bringing him to me. You can go and help convert the rest of them."

Connor nodded, bid RK900 farewell, and turned on his heel to finish the job he was assigned.

The ST200, Chloe, was looking at him again. RK tilted his head. "Welcome to the beginning, RK900."


End file.
